


Sweater Weather

by Lyonface, redishjenny



Series: RFA on Tumblr - Roleplay Transcripts [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bi!Jumin, D/s, M/M, Method Blog!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyonface/pseuds/Lyonface, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redishjenny/pseuds/redishjenny
Summary: Saeran is given an unusual punishment for breaking the rules.Context: Takes place in early March, 2017 on the Mystic Messenger blogs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Saeran**  

(walks to the door, waving at Lee* in the kitchen before opening it for Zen.)

 

**Zen**

(Hands in his coat pockets and nods when the door is opened) Hey, Saeran.

 

**Saeran**

Hey. (motions over to the balcony.)

**Zen**

(Walks across the penthouse toward the balcony, slowing down enough to give Lee a pleasant "hello" before continuing outside.) God, I always forget how nice the view is.

**Saeran**

(shuts the door to the balcony, sitting down on the ground and looking out through the rungs of the railing.) I tried to jump off here once.

**Zen**

(Leans his forearms on the railing, the wind blowing in his hair as he looks across the city.) I remember.

**Saeran**

...Sorry.

**Zen**

(Looks down at him, cocking an eyebrow.) What?

**Saeran**

I blamed you.

**Zen**  

...Oh. (Looks away and in out in front of him again.) Well...I was kind of a dick to you.

**Saeran**  

Doesn't matter. (sighs.) Cigarettes?

**Zen**  

(Pulls the new pack and a lighter from his coat pocket. He takes out one cigarette for himself and then gently tosses the box to Saeran.) Yeah.

**Saeran**  

(catches the pack, taking out a cigarette and holding it between his fingers.) Thanks for this.

**Zen**  

(Puts the cigarette between his teeth and lights it, taking a drag and then holding it in his fingers and resting on the balcony rail. He tosses the lighter to Saeran as well.) I figured you earned it.

**Saeran**  

(smirks, lighting his own cigarette. He scoots up, letting his legs lean off the side of the balcony and taking a drag.) I went from hating you to hating V.

**Zen**  

(Sighs) Have I even known a time when you two got along?

**Saeran**  

(shrugs.) He was shitty to me.

**Zen**  

(Takes a long drag, and blows some of it out his nose before exhaling the rest through his mouth.) ...I know.

**Saeran**  

(quiet a long while before huffing.) What should I do?

**Zen**  

Have you tried talking to him?

**Saeran**  

I don't want to.

**Zen**  

I mean, hey, no one can make you.

**Saeran**  

(takes a drag, exhaling the smoke through his nose.) ...Do you think I should?

**Zen**  

... (shrugs, grimacing)

**Saeran**  

...Why?

**Zen**  

I don't know. I'm worried it will just make it worse. (inhales) You know he's sorry though, right? He's trying.

**Saeran**  

He could have gotten my brother killed. Or Jumin. Or me. All for _her_. He abandoned me for her once. Then he does it to you.

**Zen**  

(Winces and takes a long drag before exhaling.) I didn't say he was right.

**Saeran**  

Then why should I try?

**Zen**  

Because what's the point in just wallowing in the past like that? Just leave it. We're all different now.

**Saeran**  

... (taps the end of the cigarette against his lip before taking another drag.) He used to be everything to me. Then he hurt me. I killed my mom after she hurt me. I left Rika after she hurt me. I can't get to my dad.

**Zen**  

None of those people tried to make up for their mistakes. I bet none of them feel guilty. Jihyun does. I can see it--everyone can.

**Saeran**  

... (sighs, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it with the first. He puts out the first on his exposed thigh.) He makes me pissed.

**Zen**  

(Eyes the gesture but doesn't mention it.) I make you pissed, don't I?

**Saeran**  

Not anymore.

**Zen**  

(Laughs quietly) Miracle of miracles.

**Saeran**  

...You're nice.

**Zen**  

(That catches his attention. He looks at Saeran with guarded surprise.) Uh...thanks.

**Saeran**  

(not paying attention, inhaling and exhaling smoke as he looks out at the city.) I like watching your musicals even though you suck in them.

**Zen**  

(Smiles and looks back out at the city.) I don't suck in them.

**Saeran**  

You don't do the right thing.

**Zen**  

What do you mean?

**Saeran**  

In the last one I watched. You got together with the woman who lied to you. You should have saved your best friend from dying and fucked him instead.

**Zen**  

(Laughs) That's not my fault. Hmm... (takes his last drag and then puts out the cigarette on the balcony rail) Maybe you should write something, since you know the "right way."

**Saeran**  

(shrugs.) If we can't have fucking happiness in fiction, there's no hope for real life.

**Zen**  

That's a nice thought. ...I think you should write something, Saeran. (Turns around so his elbows rest behind him on the rail.) You write it and I'll act.

**Saeran**  

I can't.

**Zen**  

Why not?

**Saeran**  

(takes a long drag.) No one can know about me. It would fuck up Jumin's job.

**Zen**  

You can write under a pseudonym. Lots of people do.

**Saeran**  

... (smirks.) Unknown.

**Zen**  

(Smiles.) Exactly.

**Jumin**  

_(opens the balcony door and walks out.)_ Ah, Zen, good-- _(he notices the cigarettes and stops, narrowing his eyes.)_ ...

**Zen**  

(Looks up at Jumin and smiles.) Hey Jumin. Want a smoke?

**Jumin**  

No. _(looks at Saeran pointedly.)_

**Saeran**  

(doesn't look up at Jumin.) ...

**Zen**  

(Glances between the both of them.) How was work?

**Jumin**  

... _(begrudgingly addresses Zen, looking at him.)_ Busy. A lot of work piled up while we were all in Hawaii.**

**Saeran**  

(hesitantly puts the cigarette out on his thigh, staying silent.) ...

**Zen**  

I can't believe you didn't go crazy being on holiday for so long.

**Jumin**  

I'm never entirely on vacation, I can't afford to be. The company needs me too much for that.

**Zen**  

Figures.

**Saeran**  

...You got home early.

**Jumin**  

I came to check in. Unfortunately, I can't stay long.

**Saeran**  

Are you mad?

**Jumin**  

... Disappointed.

**Saeran**  

...

**Jumin**  

_(looks at Zen.)_ Don't give him another one.

**Zen**  

He asked me.

**Jumin**  

I don't allow him to smoke. You didn't know that, but now you do.

**Saeran**  

(mutters to Zen.) Thanks, asshole.

**Zen**  

(Rolls his eyes.) Fine.

**Jumin**  

Thank you. ... Are you and Jihyun doing well?

**Zen**  

Yeah. He's working on his exhibition day and night right now.

**Saeran**  

(stands, walking around Jumin and into the penthouse without a word.)

**Jumin**  

_(watches him leave and doesn't stop him. Turns back to Zen.)_ It's hard to break him out of his focus once he gets started. I plan on calling him in a few hours.

**Zen**  

He will like that. He misses you.

**Jumin**  

_(expression softens.)_ So do I. ... _(turns back to open the balcony doors.)_ I have to go back to work. I'll find **Saeran** first. _(opens the door and walks inside, looking back at Zen.)_

**Zen**  

Yeah, I should actually get going before my allergies start acting up. I'm having dinner with an acting agency later and I don't want to show up looking hideous.

**Jumin**  

... In that case, good luck with your dinner. _(leaves the door open.)_ I'll tell **Saeran** you're leaving. _(walks off into the house to look for him.)_

**Zen**  

See you later, Trust Fund Kid. (Walks to the door and the elevator.)

**Saeran**  

(in the bathroom, brushing his teeth.)

**Jumin**  

_(walks into the hallway and follows the sound of running water to the bathroom. Knocks on the door.)_

**Saeran**  

(opens the door with his free hand, spitting out toothpaste into the sink.)

**Jumin**  

_(steps in, opening the door all the way.)_ Zen is leaving.

**Saeran**  

(gargles water and spits it out.) ...Okay. Did you tell him bye?

**Jumin**  

I wished him luck.

**Saeran**  

... (nods.) Sorry.

**Jumin**  

_(sighs.)_ ... I-- _(notices the burns on him and frowns.)_ ...what is this?

**Saeran**  

(looks down.) What?

**Jumin**  

_(stoops down, touching around the burns on his leg.)_

**Saeran**  

(blinks.) Oh. That's- That's where I like to put out the cigarettes.

**Jumin**  

_(mouth thins and he stands, wetting a hand towel.)_ Sit down.

**Saeran**  

It's fine, Jumin-

**Jumin**  

Sit. Down.

**Saeran**  

... (pulls himself up on the counter next to the sink.) I said I was sorry.

**Jumin**  

_(stands slightly to the side and grabs a disinfectant, rubbing it gently over his wounds.)_ You apologized for the cigarettes; did you also mean this?

**Saeran**  

... (shrugs.) I brushed my teeth so you could kiss me.

**Jumin**  

_(finishes cleaning the burns in silence before rinsing out the cloth.)_ I will continue to look for an alternative.

**Saeran**  

Alternative to what...?

**Jumin**  

Cigarettes.

**Saeran**  

I don't even smoke that much.

**Jumin**  

Because I don't let you have any.

**Saeran**  

(huffs, rolling his eyes.) That's not even-...

**Jumin**  

_(gives him a pointed look.)_

**Saeran**  

... Can I have a kiss?

**Jumin**  

_(leans over and kisses him shortly.)_ Don't do it again.

**Saeran**  

Yes, sir... (rubs the back of his neck.) Do I need to... get ready?

**Jumin**  

Later, yes. I have to go back to work right now.

**Saeran**  

... (taps his lips.) One more?

**Jumin**  

... _(kisses him again.)_

**Saeran**  

(leans into Jumin's chest.) Me and Zen talked.

**Jumin**  

... Good.

**Saeran**  

I told him he was nice, so... can I have ice cream after Purgatory?

**Jumin**  

_(smiles slightly.)_ Sure.

**Saeran**  

Can we make sundaes?

**Jumin**  

We'll see. _(steps away.)_ I have to go. I'll see you after work.

**Saeran**  

(continues.) We'd need ice cream, whip cream, sprinkles, food coloring, cherries, and syrup.

**Jumin**  

Tell Lee and he can get it for you. _(steps out of the bathroom.)_

**Saeran**  

(follows him, wrapping his arms around him from the back.) I love you so much.

**Jumin**  

_(hesitates and presses his arm over his.)_ I love you too, but your attempts to stall me aren't going to work.

**Saeran**  

(thunks his head against Jumin's back.) I don't want you to leave.

**Jumin**  

I know. _(moves his hands away and off from around him.)_ But I'll be back soon.

**Saeran**  

Do I have to wait the whole time?

**Jumin**  

You don't have to go to Purgatory until I tell you to.

**Saeran**  

(grins.) Good. My knees get tired. (leans up and kisses his neck.)

**Jumin**  

_(sighs, content.)_ I know. _(kisses his cheek.)_ I'll see you when I get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Lee is the name we gave Jumin's chef.  
> ** - Referencing Yoosung and Saeyoung's wedding that took place in Hawaii.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jumin**

_(texting Saeran about a half hour before he arrives home.)_ Go get ready.

 

**Saeran**

(looks at his phone, huffs and cuddles close to Elizabeth a moment. He nuzzles her cheek, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Saeran sits her aside, putting a pillow near her for her to cuddle to and heads to Purgatory, taking off his clothes and tossing them every which way in the hall. He kneels beside the bed as he's supposed to, texting Jumin.) Okay.

 

**Jumin**

_(A half hour later, Jumin arrives home and hangs his coat and removes his shoes in the entry way. He walks through towards the hallway and changes his shirt before entering and locking the door behind him.)_

**Saeran**

(looks up at Jumin, tossing his phone on the bed.) ...

**Jumin**

_(turns to Saeran and starts to roll up his sleeves.)_ Why are you here?

**Saeran**

I... lied about why Zen was coming over, and I smoked with him.

**Jumin**

Correct. _(pulls out a drawer from the vertical dresser and pulls out a tight, coarse sweater and pajama bottoms. He shuts the drawer and walks over to Saeran.)_ As punishment, you will be wearing this for the rest of the night.(edited)

**Saeran**

(eyes widen.) _What_?

**Jumin**

Arms up.

**Saeran**

(crosses his arms.) I don't want it.

**Jumin**

It's punishment. You're not meant to. _(bunches the sweater in his hands.)_ Don't make me repeat myself.

**Saeran**

(glares up at him.) ... (raises his hands.) It's going to hurt my fucking nipples.

**Jumin**

_(puts the sweater over his arms and his head.)_ You'll be fine.

**Saeran**

(groans uncomfortably as he feels it go over his arms.) Can I at least wear underwear?

**Jumin**

The pants are just sweatpants. _(folds out the inside to let him touch it.)_

**Saeran**

(reaches out to feel it, whining as the sweater moves around his body. The whine gets louder, and he leans back, falling on his back and going stiff as a board.) I don't like it!

**Jumin**

Good. Then you won't lie to me again. _(bunches up the sweatpants and starts to put them on him.)_

**Saeran**

(wiggles on the floor, face scrunched up.) It feels like a porcupine's asshole.

**Jumin**

I'm pretty sure those aren't spiked. _(gets the pants above his knees and uses both of his hands to pull them all the way on.)_ (edited)

**Saeran**

(tugs on the bottom if the sweater, trying to pull it off.) _Jumin_ -

**Jumin**

If you pull the sweater off, your punishment will only be worse.

**Saeran**

(lets his head fall back, thunking against the floor.)

**Jumin**

That's what I thought. _(pulls his pants to sit around his hips and leans over him, legs and hands on either side of him, looking in his face.)_

**Saeran**

(glares up at him.) I hate it.

**Jumin**

I know. _(leans down and kisses him on the bridge of his nose.)_

**Saeran**

(scrunched up his face, trying to keep his glare.) I wanted you to fuck me.

**Jumin**

If you want it, that wouldn't be punishment, now would it?

**Saeran**

Your logic is stupid.

**Jumin**

No it isn't. It's just not what you wanted.

**Saeran**

(eyes narrow.) Asshole. Take off your shirt... (tugs at it.)

**Jumin**

_(raises his eyebrows, but not his arms.)_ Why?

**Saeran**

I want to kiss your chest. Please?

**Jumin**

_(lowers his head and arches his back to let Saeran take his shirt off.)_

**Saeran**

(reaches up, taking off Jumin's shirt and tossing it to the floor. He leans up, kissing the middle of his chest before flicking his tongue over one of Jumin's nipples.)

**Jumin**

_(sighs, eyelids getting heavy but keeps his eyes open, watching him.)_

**Saeran**

(nips him, peppering kisses over his chest.)

**Jumin**

_(anchors his weight on one arm, running his knuckles over the side and back of his neck as he moves.)_

**Saeran**

(sighs at the feeling, then suddenly wraps his arms around Jumin's neck and his legs around his waist. He presses against him, rubbing the fabric against Jumin.) Ha!

**Jumin**

_(puts his hand back on the ground to catch himself and snorts.)_ Nefarious...!

**Saeran**

You dick- I've got you, and now you have to feel how fucking annoying this shirt is! (rubs, rubs.)

**Jumin**

I know how annoying it is. _(lays down to pin Saeran between his body and the ground.)_

**Saeran**

Oof- Ugh- Get off... (wiggles under him.)

**Jumin**

_(kisses him along the side of his neck instead.)_

**Saeran**

It's- (shivers at the kiss.) -it's itchy...- _stop_...

**Jumin**

You're the one who clinged to me. _(bites just below his collar and sucks.)_

**Saeran**

_Ah_ -! ...Mm, Jumin- Not in this fucking sweater-

**Jumin**

_(kisses his neck before moving to stand up.)_

**Saeran**

(shivers, reaching out for Jumin.) Hey- Wait-

**Jumin**

_(gets to his knees and takes a hold of his arms to pull him up.)_

**Saeran**

(wraps his arms around Jumin's neck when he's up.) Can I get out of this now?

**Jumin**

_(hugs him.)_ All night, and I'll tell you when to take it off.

**Saeran**

I fucking hate you. (cuddles close to him.)

**Jumin**

I love you, too. _(nuzzles his hair.)_

**Saeran**

... (pulls away, lifting the shirt and scratching just under his nipple.) _Jumin this is bullshit_.

**Jumin**

Just like your lying to me and smoking despite my rules. _(steps away and turns to open the door.)_

**Saeran**

(plops down on his ass, takes in a deep breath and yells, loud, angry, itching himself and wiggling up against the side of the bed. Then he stops, huffing.) Sundaes?

**Jumin**

_(watches him, keeping the door closed until he's finished.)_ Will you behave?

**Saeran**

...Did Lee get sprinkles?

**Jumin**

I believe he did.

**Saeran**

(hops up quickly.) I'll be good.

**Jumin**

Good. _(opens the door.)_

**Saeran**

(follows him, lacing his fingers with Jumin's.) Because I'm your...?

**Jumin**

_(pulls his hand up, kissing his knuckles with a small smile.)_ My good boy.

**Saeran**

(grins up at him.) ...Yeah.


End file.
